I'd Still Look
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Set in the CGI universe, this is a short, dramatic, and fluffy Simonette one-shot. Jeanette gets lost in the woods during a blizzard after a car accident.


I'd Still Look  
>by ChipetteGirl10<p>

As the blizzard raged on, the chipette, miles from home, could only stand shivering, from both fear and cold. Her brunette hair was a complete mess, her glasses were askew, and she had lost her jacket some time back and now stood in a dark blue turtleneck shirt, a purple, black, and white plaid skirt, and dark brown boots. Her cobalt eyes scanned the area of thick shrubbery and darted inside. Inside the bush, the wintery storm was far less as bad as it was outside.

"Someone, help me," the chipette mumbled, sinking down to the ground. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry, her eyes stinging as the hot tears met the cold, icy air. She knew no one was looking for her, but she wished someone was. However, the situation proved that nobody _would_ look, not in this storm. Nobody else would even think she was alive after what had happened to her. It was quite tragic on everyone else's part…

**-FLASHBACK-**

Somewhere along the ride, she had gotten lost in her thoughts. The Christmas lights – from the beautiful, classy, yellow-white icicles to the whimsical multicolored displays – were not helping to pull her from her daze, but rather increase it. The gentle lull of falling snow was also starting to make her sleepy. The chipette was becoming drowsy and leaned back into the leather-padded seat of the car. Everyone else, however, was still wide awake. Her sisters were talking with their crushes, and the chipette's crush was reading a science book.

That was when the ice on the roads – black ice, to be exact – was under Dave's tires. The man jolted as his car started to slide. Everyone shot up from their seats at the oncoming danger.

"What's going on?" Alvin asked worriedly, trying to peek out the window.

"Its black ice," Dave replied in a hurried tone. "Not to worry you, BUT WE'RE CRASHING!" Everyone started screaming as the car skidded off the road into a guard rail, ultimately breaking it and finally resting after crashing into a tree. But everyone was not okay. Dave was out cold, the blunt force of hitting the front windshield knocking him unconscious. Simon, Alvin, and Eleanor had tumbled underneath the driver's seat and were stuck. Brittany and Theodore tumbled onto the leather seats. But Jeanette flew out the passenger window in the back, smashing the glass and disappearing among the frozen white, bleeding profusely as she did so.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

And by now the blood had stopped dripping out of her many deep cuts. The wet, sticky, red substance had dried and turned dark brown. It matted Jeanette's chocolate-colored fur in many areas. The helpless chipette called out again, but there was still no response. She staggered to her feet and peered out of the bush. No one as far as the eye could see was there, diminishing any hope that Jeanette had of anyone braving the weather to save her. She slowly sat back down and hugged her knees to her wet chest as a fresh round of violent sobs came, accompanied by the salty tears.

"HELP!" she cried out. But her yells were lost among the howling winds and blowing snow. Jeanette, with nothing more she was able to do, just fell into a deep sleep…

**-THREE HOURS LATER-**

Jeanette woke up to a familiar voice singing to her. The scared chipette dared to look up to see the love of her life, Simon Seville, standing over her. His bright blue eyes were filled with concern for the chipette, who was debating if what she was seeing was real or a blood-loss-induced hallucination. "S-Simon?" she whispered nearly inaudibly up at him. He nodded gently. Jeanette threw herself at the blue-clad chipmunk and held onto him tightly. "You came for me," she whispered, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I saw the blood and I knew I couldn't leave you here to die. Even if you had died, I still would have looked," Simon said quietly. Jeanette sobbed even more than she was. "Simon…OH, Simon…" Simon hugged her tightly. "I'm here, Netta, I'm here. Just calm down…" "DID YOU FIND HER?" a voice called out from some distance away. Simon broke the hug. "Dave! I forgot! Come on, we need to get you there! Where's your jacket?" he said in a rush. "I lost it," Jeanette mumbled. "Take mine," Simon offered, placing the blue jacket on Jeanette. Jeanette looked at him. "Thank you…" Simon nodded. He bravely led his crush through the blizzard, all the way to Dave. Brittany, Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor were there. Alvin and Brittany were holding each other, and Theodore and Eleanor were awfully quiet.

"I FOUND HER!" Simon said triumphantly. A bloodied Jeanette looked on at everyone meekly.

"Netta!" everyone shouted, embracing her. Simon stood a foot or so away from the hug. When the hug finally broke, he walked up to Jeanette.

"I was going to ask when we were finally at home, under the mistletoe, but I can't wait," he said. Jeanette gave him a confused look, but that was when Simon kissed her. She kissed back without hesitation. Simon broke the kiss five minutes later, grinning at her with a mischievous, boyish smile. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Jeanette nodded quickly and threw herself into his arms once more. "Yes!" she cried loudly. Simon held onto her tightly.

"Not to break the moment…but I think we should get going," Dave said. Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
